


Protection

by JudeMathis



Series: Attack on Titan One-Shots [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	Protection

**Mikasa's pov**  

Silence... that was the only thing that was in the area at the moment as I glanced at the scared soldiers that were standing in front of me. They were a threat at the moment because of what just happened with Eren. Eren had the ability to transform into a titan, but it is unknown on how he got this ability. I was keeping the soldiers back from Eren and Armin since they could kill us because of the blades that were being pointed at us. I won't let them touch the remaining family that I have left because I don't want to lose anymore people. I especially don't want to see Eren get hurt, he is a very important person to me. Eren is the reason why I can keep on fighting through these battles that we have to face. I won't stop fighting until I have to which I know is many years away. The only way that I will stop fighting for Eren's sake is when I die or this war is finally over. I will not let death touch Eren no matter what the carrier of the threat is. I will stop the path that this enemy is following since that path is something that must be destroyed. I looked back at Eren and Armin who both were wearing the face of anger and worry. I clenched my fists tightly before saying 

"My speciality is tearing through flesh. If necessary, I am willing to demonstrate at any time. If anyone would like to experience it firsthand, I invite them to be the first to approach."

I kept my protective stance to show these soldiers that I was very serious about having to fight against them. Nothing was going to take Eren away from me again since he is the only person that I love. These feelings that I have for Eren are keeping me standing up in front of these soldiers since I don't want anything to harm the love of my life.

 


End file.
